Can't Touch
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Derek Morgan is a very hands-on man, especially when it comes to a certain young Doctor Spencer Reid. But what happens when he can't touch his Pretty Boy? Established Morgan/Reid. Slash.


**Can't Touch**

Derek Morgan was a very hands-on kind of guy. Tackling a suspect down to handcuff them, strong arming a criminal into submission, getting in a suspect's face and using his size as intimidation. However, that all wasn't compared to how much he touched a certain team member, a young Doctor Reid.

When it came to Spencer Reid, Morgan's "Pretty Boy", he was _very_ hands-on. An arm around his shoulders, fingering his hair whenever he got a haircut, the occasional hug when one or the other was in danger and made it out safe. And then there were the little touches; like squeezing his shoulder when he tries to reassure Reid, mussing Reid's hair whenever the moment allowed it.

He was always touching Reid in some kind of way. And he was the only one. If Emily or Rossi, or even Garcia did half of what Morgan did, Reid would jump or squirm to get away. It was why he never shook people's hands. Because Spencer Reid wasn't a hands-on kind of guy. He preferred distance.

However, that changed when Jordan Todd joined the team as JJ's replacement while she was on maternity leave. The moment Reid met Agent Todd, he knew he was in for a few frustrating weeks. The way the woman eyed Morgan did not sit well with him. Normally he'd just analyze his emotions and deal with them silently, but the moment Agent Todd looked Morgan's body up and down, he knew the emotion he was feeling. He wasn't a genius for nothing.

They were out on a case and though they were subtle, Agent Todd snuck in a few glances at Morgan every now and again. It was starting to quite simply…piss him off.

In their case was a pickup man by the name of Viper who taught men how to…pickup women. The way he taught them though was basically a guide and motivation to become a predator and go after woman in the wrong way. Like their unsub.

"One classic routine the Viper promotes is called the push pull," Reid stated. "He'll insert himself between two women, and immediately after complimenting one, he'll deliver a subtle insult. Then pay attention to the other." Turning to Todd, she was the closest so this was in no way biased. "Those are some really nice earrings. I like those."

Fingering them, Todd smiled. "Thanks."

"My grandmother wears a lot of fake jewelry also." And with that he turned back to the team. "Ignoring the one woman puts her in direct competition with her friend and causes the other to pursue you more aggressively. Sorry, I was just demonstrating," he added as an afterthought.

Agent Todd smiled and nodded, brushing it aside.

When Reid looked to Morgan, he saw him smirk and shake his head.

* * *

Spencer attacked Derek the second they shut the door, his hands attacking the taller man's clothes.

"Spence," Derek gasped, ripping at Spencer's clothes in return. Stripping as fast as they could so they could feel the other's skin against their own. Derek's hands smoothed down his back and over his ass, squeezing the pale globes and spreading, getting a delicious moan from his Spencer.

"Derek," Spencer gasped, pushing against Derek more.

Derek was ready to pick Spencer up, carry him into the bedroom, and fuck him until he couldn't see straight. However, when he went to grab the back of Spencer's thighs so he could lift him, Spencer slapped his hands away. He pulled back, panting, and looked at his lover with a confused expression.

"Spence?"

"Sit down."

Never hearing that kind of command from Spencer, he was curious enough to do as he said. He sat down in one of the dining room chairs and looked at the younger man with a raised eyebrow. "Okay."

"Stay," he ordered.

Derek stayed where he was and listened as Spencer went into the other room, and came back with two set of…handcuffs?

"What are you doing Pretty Boy?"

"Stay still."

More surprised than anything, he stayed still and allowed Spencer to handcuff both his arms down. When he tried to move them, he couldn't reach far and he narrowed his eyes at Spencer who was straddling him as he realized it didn't allow him to reach far. Couldn't even bend his arm completely ninety degrees. He couldn't reach his Spencer, he couldn't touch him.

"Reid," he spoke.

Spencer smirked before leaning forward to give him a long, deep, passionate kiss that Derek returned with everything he had. He may not be able to touch Spencer but that didn't mean he was just going to sit there and do nothing.

His lover pulled back out of breath and Derek moaned. Spencer's hair was all over the place, his lips red and swollen, his eyes dark and glazed over with lust and love, and his long limbed body was straddling him, his hardened cock standing up and his ass over Derek's.

Fuck, he didn't like this. He had to touch Spencer.

"Why?" was all he could think to ask as his brain shortly short circuited afterwards when Spencer put his own three fingers in his mouth and sucked on them.

He watched as Spencer licked them, sucked on them so hard Derek's hips flexed on their own as he could imagine if it was his dick instead of Spencer's fingers in his mouth. When those fingers were nice and wet, Spencer removed them and spoke. But Derek barely heard as he watched enraptured as Spencer reached behind him and started pushing in those fingers, one wet finger at a time.

"Fuck," he groaned, his arms instinctively going to reach for Spencer before they stopped and the chains of the handcuffs rattled.

"Behave," Spencer gasped and Derek knew he found his prostate as he threw his head back, panting.

God he was so beautiful, so fucking beautiful it hurt to not be able to touch him.

"Spence," he groaned, his cock feeling as hard as it could get. His lover leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. "Fuck Spence, now."

Spencer nodded and reached back to grab his cock, Derek moaned at the long fingered hand that wrapped around him, stroking him a few times. Then Spencer raised up and slowly lowered, rolling his hips back and forth to pull him deeper, inch by painful inch slowly going inside him.

Derek's head fell back with a guttural groan as the tight, so tight, heat surrounded his cock. Going deeper and deeper, becoming one with Spencer before finally he was all the way inside him, his head resting right on Spencer's prostate. They both paused, panting against each other as they tried to compose themselves. No matter the way they made love, fast and dirty or slow and loving, they always paused to savor the moment of when Derek was finally all the way inside Spencer.

He looked at Spencer and stared. His lover was so goddamned _beautiful_.

Spencer pressed a light kiss to his lips before rolling his hips, his back arching and grinding his cock between them. Derek found a rhythm as he flexed his hips every time Spencer rolled his hips forward, pushing his cock harder and further into his lover. "Derek," he gasped, their eyes always locked, panting and gasping breaths mingled with his own.

Their skin was slick with sweat, chocolate and pale skin rubbing and moving together as one.

He could feel the heat and need coiling in his gut. "Pretty Boy," he growled and his handcuffs rattled loudly through the apartment as he tried to reach him. Spencer's hands snapped out to grab the back of the chair, riding him harder and faster, his head falling back in ecstasy as they both could feel the end coming.

"Derek," Spencer gasped, impaling himself harder.

He needed to touch him!

"Pretty Boy." It was all he could say as the heat and passion was rising and he could barely get oxygen in his lungs as Spencer's ass flexed around him. His handcuffs continued to rattle, joining their panting and the slaps of their wet skin.

He watched painfully as Spencer reached between them, stroking himself fast. "Oh!"

"Spence."

"De-Derek!" he came with a scream, his cum shooting between them.

Feeling Spencer's cum on his chest, his tight ass around his cock, and the pure beauty of Spencer, Derek flexed his hips one more time and came with yell. "Spencer!"

He slumped in exhausted pleasure with Spencer on top of him, panting to catch his breath in his neck.

"Pretty Boy."

"Hmm?"

"Uncuff me."

Spencer huffed. "Though I like you this way, fine."

He leaned closer to him and reached onto the table where he put the key. Derek waited silently until the final handcuff was unlocked and snapped his arms up and around Spencer, running his hands all over his loving boy. "I should punish you for that."

"But?' Spencer asked as he sighed and completely melted his arms.

Derek couldn't stop his hands from touching very piece of skin he could, through Spencer's hair and over his ass. Trailing a finger up his cock, smirking as it jerked. He touched all of Spencer, his Pretty Boy.

"But I won't."

"Good. This was your punishment anyway."

Confused, he frowned down at him. "What?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Not really," he smirked before standing up and started walking to the bedroom once Spencer wrapped his legs around his waist.

"It was your punishment for flirting with Agent Todd. And letting her flirt back."

He laid Spencer down on the bed and hovered over him, tracing his skin with his hands. He couldn't stop now that his hands were free. "Is that jealousy I hear from my boy genius?"

"Yes," he simply answered and Derek couldn't do anything but shake his head and smile.

"You don't have anything to worry about." He trailed feather kisses down his neck and to his chest, up the other side of his neck to suck and nip on his earlobe.

Spencer gasped and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I know. Doesn't change the fact that I don't like it."

Deciding to put a stop to the talk, he kissed Spencer. "Well, let me show you what happens when you don't allow me to touch you."

And he proceeded to show Spencer that he was very much a hands-on man. He never once let his hands leave that delicious pale skin.

* * *

Agent Todd sat in her temporary new office and looked up when Emily walked in. "Hey Emily."

"Hey Jordan. Just forgot to tell you last night that you did a wonderful job at the club with Viper."

She smiled. "Thanks." Then she thought back to Doctor Spencer Reid and the way he demonstrated one of Viper's techniques on her. He said he was sorry and that it was a demonstration, but she had the feeling that he hadn't meant it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Emily said, coming in more to sit across from her. "What is it?"

"It's about Doctor Reid."

The other woman tilted her head a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I get the feeling…I get the feeling that he doesn't like me very much."

"Oh," Emily said. She stayed silent for a bit before speaking again. "You have to understand that Reid isn't exactly the…social type." Jordan remembered how instead of shaking hands he would wave and how he never really spoke unless to state facts or talk about the case.

"But it seems more than that," she insisted.

Emily gave a little smirk. "I'm sure it is."

"Well, what is it?"

"I know you're not a profiler Jordan, and neither is JJ, but you may want to pick up something that JJ did. It comes in handy with not only future reporters and people you have to deal with, but with just life in general."

"What?"

"Observing." Frowning, she was going to ask what she meant but Emily stood up then. "I better get back to work."

For the next few days, Jordan did just what Emily suggested and saw a few things.

Morgan and Reid always came in to work with a smile and laughing, and left together. If they were on a case and Reid left to go get coffee, he only got some for himself and Morgan, never for anyone else, and without Morgan asking for some. Whenever Doctor Reid became slightly frustrated, Morgan's arm would automatically reach out and rub the back of the young doctor's neck as he continued with whatever he was doing. When entering a house or anywhere they went, even a witness' house, Morgan entered first. As if there was any danger he would be hit first. They shared small glances and looks, smiles as if enjoying an inside joke. And if she so much as snuck a look at Morgan, Reid saw and got a bit snappy with her.

But most of all that she noticed was the touching. Morgan was constantly touching young Doctor Reid. He always threw an arm around Reid's shoulders when they left for the day, or when he was joking about something. Again there was the neck rubbing when Reid became frustrated or a squeeze to his shoulder, then the mussing of Reid's hair with a smile. He stood close to Reid when presenting profiles and just generally. Even when Reid got coffee for Morgan and passed it to him, Morgan would make sure their fingers brushed.

He was always touching Reid in some kind of way. And he was the only one he did it to and the only one Reid allowed to do it.

She saw that if Emily or Rossi, or even Garcia tried to squeeze his shoulder or touch him in any kind of way, he would freeze and squirm to get away. If anyone stood too close he would slowly put distance between them as if he didn't want them to notice and be hurt if he did it right away.

Reid may not touch Morgan just the same and in the same amount, but it showed he enjoyed the contact from Morgan by the way he smiled or relaxed by his close proximity. However, if she came anywhere near, or stood anywhere close to them both, Reid became stiff, clipped. He would never outright say it, and she may be no profiler, but she could see all of this. And she could read the message he sent her every time Morgan stood close or touched him and Reid glanced her way.

_You can look, though I prefer you didn't, but you can't touch. You can never touch and never will._

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: I never liked Agent Jordan Todd from season 4. The inspiration was from a slash drawing I saw on a tumblr. ( morganxreid . tumblr post / 11816832252 / by - lenxen 1984) Obviously take out the spaces if you search this and if you don't, then the drawing is of Derek handcuffed to a chair naked with a just as much naked Reid straddling him.**

**And once I saw it, this came to mind. I can't see Reid handcuffing Derek for anything but punishment and with my dislike of Todd, this came. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
